Pack is family:Always There For Each Other
by BVBArmy4Life
Summary: Ethan makes a choice after Stiles ends up risking his life the save the Alpha twin, but when Stiles awakens things change when with him becoming a Beta it makes the pack stronger...and when tragedy strikes can Stiles deal with his newly heightened emotions or will he need his new mates help to get through this. Rated M Just to be safe.
1. Ethan's Decision

Plot:

Ethan makes a choice after Stiles ends up risking his life the save the Alpha twin, but when Stiles awakens things change when with him becoming a Beta it makes the pack stronger...and when tragedy strikes can Stiles deal with his newly heightened emotions or will he need his new mates help to get through this.

* * *

I leaned out of the cave Derek had had me hiding in, he said they had a witch and tons of hunters trying to kill them, that's why they asked Ethan and Aiden to help...for they were not only after the werewolves but the humans too, so they agreed...but as I looked on I saw, well I mean sure some of the hunters were dead now there were only six left, but with the witch it was hard to fight them off...meaning I saw they were losing and badly...I saw Derek to my left using his claws against one of the hunters swords, Scott was fighting a female younger than him and he had a hard time too because she had one of those taser rods used against him...Allison was shooting off arrows a few feet behind me and Isaac was fighting a man who was Peter's age...Ethan and Aiden had been pulled apart and were trying to get back to each other to mold together and become stronger...turning to my right I saw a girl about Fifteen come stalking out of the forest with some arrows...she shot them towards the ground at my friends feet and it sunk in.

they were some kind of flash arrows to distract them...when I saw Derek and Scott were fine and up again I saw Ethan scrambling to regain his composure after that...but in his scrambling he failed to see the dagger going towards his gut...I ran forward and it was like time stopped _"ETHAN!"_ I screamed and ended up shoving him out of the way and then stopped as I gasped and looked into the cold smirking eyes of none other than one of my dad's friends...she pulled the knife out of me as I held a hand against my stomach and then fell into Ethan's arms...it was Aiden whom killed her...I felt pain immense pain and felt my breathing become shallow "Stiles stay with me, damn it Stiles" Ethan shouted and turned to the remaining group...Derek rushed forward and I chuckled dryly "never thought I'd be the one hurt" I gasped out as I heard sobbing and saw Lydia crying into Aiden shoulder...I felt my vision blurring and coughed feeling a liquid come out of my mouth making some one roar, I think it was Derek but I wasn't sure. I heard sirens and screaming but felt my vision darkening "STILES STAY WITH ME DAMN IT, PLEASE!" I heard some one say but wasn't sure if it was Ethan or Derek who said it as I blacked out.

(Page Break-Ethan)

I paced up and down outside Stiles room, then I turned punching the wall again nearly leaving a dent which had Nurse MCcall coming over "Ethan Honey come with me" she said and she led me to the cafeteria where she bought me some hot chocolate "Sweetie, I can't be helpful if you don't open up" she said and I sighed feeling my anger leave me but sadness sweep in "I, I'm trying to be a better person...but...with Stiles I..." I trailed off and sighed and she grabbed my hand squeezing comfortingly "do you love him" she asked and I nearly choked on the drink...I gaped at her and she gave me a knowing smile "I, I care about him and want him to be safe" I said and she hmmed in disappointment "I get that...but...do...you...love..him" she asked again and I nodded and she sighed looking around the room and then back to me "there's not much we can do, he's stable and out of surgery but if his temp and breathing don't go down th...then" she said sighing and looking away and biting her lip...I grabbed her hand as my eyes turned red and she saw frowning "let me see if I can do something" I said. she asked if what I was going to do was the right thing "I don't know yet...he can hate me, but...at least he'll be alive" I said and exited the cafe.

when I got back to his room Derek and Peter gave me a sad knowing look but didn't try to stop me from going in "you know he might hate you if you do this" Derek said and I sighed looking at the ground and turning to Derek, I clenched my jaw and then turned back around to Stiles...he was hooked up to a breathing tube but his breathing was high, his skin was paler than normal and he had an IV in his arm, he also had sweat on his body from the high temp he had. when I saw his closed eyes they looked bruised and sunken as if he had not slept in a while...and he looked...broken "I know he'll hate me, but look at him Derek...I can't let him die" I said and sighed as Derek said he'd make sure no one entered while I did what I needed to do "send Aiden in though" I said and he nodded as I went through the cart sitting in the room and found bandages and tape...Aiden entered a few minutes later looking exhausted and upset "your going to bite him...are you insane what if it kills him" he said and I looked up sadly...I shook my head and raised his gown showing his too pale hip and felt my fangs elongate "wait a minute, you don't care either way as long as he's free from this coma state" he said and I stopped what I was doing and choked back a sob...my brother gripped my arm as I fell into his and shhhed me as he rocked me "I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to try...it may take or it may kill him but I have to try and save him" I said and he nodded and let me go as I composed myself and leaned forward.

I tasted blood and sweat as I bit into his hip...when I let go I leaned up and saw his eyes still closed and then reached over with shaking hands to get the bandages "stop...I-I'll do it, go get some rest, you, we all need it" he said and I nodded and cleaned my mouth walking out...I may have either saved Stiles life or signed his death slip...I walked out and swallowed thickly still feeling the blood run down...if it wasn't for Derek catching me I probably would have hit the ground, he held me up and I gasped out...when we reached the parking lot I let go of Derek and retched all over the ground, Kneeling down I coughed and dry heaved while Derek rubbed my back "why are you allowing this, why are you being so nice to us" I asked sobbing out and he sighed and chuckled dryly "because you don't know what's happening to you, why you saved Stiles, why you feel the need to save him and protect him...I knew it the moment I laid eyes on Stiles so we're in the same boat you and me" he said and I frowned and turned to him watching as the rain continued pouring down and saw sadness in his eyes as he gazed at me.

"wh-what do you mean, what are you saying" I asked and he sighed wrapping his arms around me...I shivered from his touch but allowed the strange but comfortable embrace. he leaned in next to my ear and I felt I had known, known all along but refused to acknowledge it as he whispered the one thing that might have saved Stiles life "you, Stiles, and Me...we're all mated to each other...we're mates until the end" was his reply and I felt my shoulders shake as he held me and we wound up getting soaking wet...thunder rolled but only one thing was on my mind right now, I might have just well been the reason Stiles got to live, it was no coincidence I was asked to help stop the hunters...I also knew Stiles may damn well hate me after what I had done...he never wanted the bite...never wanted to be what we are...and I may have just stolen that from him but at least he was damn well alive.

(Page Break)

I returned back into the hospital just an hour after Ethan went home to rest with Scott and ended up running into Aiden "how is he" I asked him and he sighed pulling me to the side where Allison and Lydia wouldn't hear "it doesn't look so good, he woke up but is in and out of consciousness and I wonder if the bites even going to take...we need Deaton on this" he said and I nodded remembering the time he helped them when Jennifer almost killed them...sighing I ran a hand down my face and looked towards the now sleeping girls "they don't know anything yet" I asked and he shook his head no as I looked into the window at Stiles...he was looking paler once again and I sighed as I told him I'd call Deaton...but just as I turned around to walk outside I heard a shrill beeping and turned seeing Aiden's eyes go wide and see him shoved out of the way by a doctor "GET ME 100 CC BLOOD TRANSFUSION STATE, I NEED THE EKG HURRY" I heard the doctor shout and was pushed away from the door by Melissa "I know you guys want to see him but let them do their work okay...he needs to be helped by them...I'll let you know when we're done" she replied and we sat across from the door as the nurses and doctors rushed in and out, the blood was placed by the IV and I ground my hands in worry.

"he's flatlining, I'm losing him, damn it where's Doctor Michaels" one of the other nurses shouted and I gripped the seat nearly denting it as Aiden placed a hand on my shoulder "CLEAR" the nurse shouted and I bit my lip as Lydia and Allison cried holding each other, they had awoken when the beeping sounded and looked more than fearful "give me 200 hundred volts CLEAR!" they said and I stood up pacing as they tried once more "ONE MORE TIME CLEAR!" she shouted and I ground my teeth together waiting for Stiles's heart to start again...I stopped when I heard a faint thump and turned to Stiles "okay he's back...get another IV in here...check his heart rate and blood pressure I want to make sure he's stabali..." I tuned her out sighing as I slumped to the ground only to have Lydia crawl over. she wrapped her arms around me as did Allison and we just sat there holding each other...the bight almost killed him but maybe his immune system wasn't all that great...I sighed as the stress left me for a few minutes and I turned looking at Aiden who swallowed thickly brushing back a tear "you don't have to keep it all in" I whispered and he looked down at me with a cross between defiant and stubborn face "yes I do" he choked out and stood walking towards the front doors "I do because I can't lose any one else I care for" he said turning around then looked to Lydia and Allison and then walked out.

I sighed and told the girls to head home, they objected for a few seconds but then nodded agreeing to go get some sleep...when they left I was pulled aside by Melissa and she shocked me when she hugged me "thank you for being here for Stiles" she said and then pulled away, she had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away "I think the more appropriate saying is...thank you for not allowing him to die" I said and she knew I meant this to her and about me...she nodded sniffling and sighed smiling a bit telling me to head home, but I shook my head "figured you'd refuse..." she said and I frowned as she led me into the room with Stiles...I saw a bed next to his and smiled sadly "in case you feel tired I had them bring it in...I know it's against regulations but" I stopped her before she could say any more "you've done more than enough for us and I don't know how I'd thank you" I said and hugged her once more and then watched her leave as she said she'd be by to check his vitals in a few and I nodded as I climbed in the bed...she brought me a blanket a few minutes later and I thanked her for everything and then turned towards Stiles...I didn't know when he'd awaken but I hoped the bite would take and no more frightening shit like what just happened would happen again...he'd hate Ethan but I was thankful some one had the guts to do it...my last thought before drifting off was, I can't lose any one else I care about, not anymore.

(page break Stiles)

_I sighed as I dreamed, Derek and Ethan were in my dream, and there was a field too...the sun shone on it as the wind slowly blew the tree's and flowers around and I just lounged on a picnic blanket "you know I think this could be the most peaceful thing I've ever done with you guys" I said and smiled as Ethan leaned down to kiss me...he gazed deep into my eyes and smirked as he looked over at Derek...then as if to say something private to Derek he picked me up and then raced forward "ETHAN DON'T" I screamed laughing and watched as he jumped into the lake with the waterfall making me shriek at the cold...when I broke for air I sighed and held on to Ethan...they didn't talk...I didn't know why but they were always just gazing at me lovingly in my dreams or protecting me from something bad...there was always a first "Stiles I did something...something you won't like" he said and I frowned wondering what he could mean until it dawned on me "are you using magic to enter my dream" I asked and he turned to Derek who's smile faltered and then Derek looked down playing with the blanket "we both are" he said and I frowned turning to Derek._

_I sighed and leaned again__st him as he carried me back to the blanket...I sat there thinking over what to say, I already knew what he meant by something bad so I raised a hand to stop him "I already know, I guess I'm not mad right now since I'm in a coma and not really awake, I for some reason feel peace...like no pain...so catch back with me on the bite when I'm awake...let's just enjoy this" I said, and we did...I kissed Ethan making him moan and felt him run his hands up and down my sides...but something happened...as we were making out the sky turned dark...Ethan and Derek stopped and turned to me frowning "what's going on" I asked them and their eyes went wide "Stiles your having a nightmare...wake up" Ethan said "WAKE UP STILES...WAKE UP" they shouted but I felt myself choking and gagging and doubled over as mistletoe fell from my lips as well as blood "STILES" I heard them shout and watched as they disappeared and then heard a shout of noise someone calling my name as thunder and lightning crashed all around me...I saw a dark brownish black wolf standing there and frowned...for some reason I wasn't scared as the wolf walked towards me and sat right in front of me...as I met it's eyes it howled up at the sky and the clouds parted as it started down pouring on me to reveal a full moon._

_I felt my own fangs elongate and felt claws extend from my hands...and my eyes held a tint of gold..._I shot up gasping and turned looking in the mirror, as I did I saw fangs, Claws, and amber eyes...turning I saw Derek sleeping soundly then turned back to the mirror to see my hands and face looked normal...as I tried to stay awake my body refused and I sighed as I slumped back down falling asleep once more with one thought on my mind, had Ethan really turned me or was it just a nightmare of my own insane imagination...and if he had turned me why was I not as mad as I should have been...maybe him turning me was the best thing if he actually had turned me then like I said maybe it was the best thing for me.

* * *

k here's the first chapter, let me know what you want to see in the next one. plus what do you think of Stiles becoming a Beta.


	2. Anger and Puppy Pile

Plot:

Ethan makes a choice after Stiles ends up risking his life the save the Alpha twin, but when Stiles awakens things change when with him becoming a Beta it makes the pack stronger...and when tragedy strikes can Stiles deal with his newly heightened emotions or will he need his new mates help to get through this.

* * *

I felt like I had been hit by a car, every joint in my body ached and my mouth felt like sand paper...I groaned in pain as I sat up and felt like my eye lids weighed a ton as I tried to open them...looking around the room I saw Isaac laying in the bed Derek had been in and saw Scott laying on top of him. turning to my right I saw Lydia cradled next to a sleepy Allison who raised a finger to keep me from talking too loud...she and I turned towards the door when it opened quietly to see a sleepy smiling Ethan...he then frowned and looked away from me and I wondered why til I hissed in pain waking Scott and Isaac...Allison playfully glared but sighed and turned towards the whole group "guys wake up..." she said but no one responded "Guys!" she said louder and still they slumbered, I think Isaac even snored a bit kicking Ethan who growled playfully and rubbed his elbow "GUYS!" Allison cried out and everyone jumped "ten more minutes momma" Isaac mumbled and Scott chuckled swiping at his nose waking him.

"your awake" Scott said and rushed forward, my eyes went wide and he stopped and pouted but I waved a hand "not you, not you" I said and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach into the trash can, when I raised up I groaned and gagged and nearly fell off the bed with how weak I was "it's the meds probably...they gave him so much yesterday it's probably effecting his system" Lydia said sitting by me and running a towel on my forehead "that and other things" Scott said glaring at Ethan whom glared back "what are you talking...ow!" I said and hissed feeling my hip, then it dawned on me...I glared daggers at Ethan who shied away and said he'd be outside. turning to the pack I sighed and thanked them for taking care of me for now "well mom said your being discharged as soon as she runs tests when you wake up...I'll let her know your up now" he said and I nodded and laid back down in bed.

the test went smoothly to say but I had to be wheeled out in a wheel chair because I was too weak to stand...but when we got back to the loft things got heated when I learned the truth behind why I was sick "YOU WHAT!" I shouted and then felt myself feeling faint as Derek caught me and he led me to the wheel chair "can I cut him" Allison asked ignoring Aiden's growl which stopped when Lydia glared at him "please enlighten me why you thought it was a good idea to turn me" I asked Ethan and he sighed growling and I saw his claws come out "BECAUSE DAMN IT YOU WERE DYING!" He shouted and I sighed rubbing my temples "guys can you leave us" I said indicating to the hales and Ethan and they sighed saying they'd be by later to check on me...when they were gone I asked to lie in the bed and Derek carried me "I thought you already knew" Ethan said frowning and Derek looked anywhere but me "what are you talk..." I stopped and my eyes went wide as I remembered "my dream...you guys disappeared...I saw a wolf, he was brownish black of sorts" I said and they gaped at me "what" I asked frowning.

"we've never seen our wolves like that...only felt them...how" Derek asked and I shrugged feeling a headache coming on, as I lay my head down I felt my sense tingling the lights looked brighter and I covered my face groaning making Derek carry me to the upstairs bedroom that had less light, then I shot up and was in the bathroom before any of them could react...I felt my stomach and throat burning as I dry heaved into the bowl "what's happening to me" I said hoarsely and Ethan sighed "we think your wolf is trying to expel the toxins, meaning the medicine from your body so it can heal you himself" Derek replied and I sighed feeling nausea building again and threw up for a second time...as I stood on shaky knee's I swayed and almost fell hitting my head...I was carried by Ethan over to the bed and I chuckled dryly "don't think your off the hook just cause I'm sick, when I'm all better i'm so going to..." I trailed off as I felt darkness over taking me from exhaustion and saw my eye lids close on their own and fell into a peaceful sleep.

(page break)

"how is he" Lydia asked me as she walked into the loft, she was one of the first ones to arrive to check up on Stiles "fine, he's still sweating but his sickness is leaving him and she nodded knowingly already knowing what I meant...as she sat down I asked her if she wanted anything "no I'm fine...Derek how is he really" she asked and I sighed, ever since we had defeated the Alpha's and made friends with Aiden and Ethan my anger towards her disappeared, I sighed and looked down at the ground and then looked up when she placed a hand on mine "look you don't have to talk if you don't want to" she said and I gently grabbed her hand and said I wanted to "when...while at the hospital...when the machine went off...I-I really thought I lost him you know, thought the bite wouldn't take and it'd be just like Paige all over again" I said knowing the whole pack knew now...she nodded and hugged me as I felt tears slide down "Derek he didn't want me to tell you but you need to know...he's not mad you guys chose this, he's upset because he thinks you only did it because he's your friend" she said and I frowned and scoffed "but he is our friend" I said and she chuckled and shook her head giggling "no he thinks you did it because he thinks you only see him as a friend" she said and it dawned on me and I swallowed thickly "he loves you and Ethan, has since the day you two became closer to him" she said and I nodded and let go of her.

I turned when I heard someones throat clear and saw Ethan smiling and asked what was up "he's up and he can hear everything and wants you guys to come on up" Ethan said and turned around heading upstairs...I stood and followed Ethan on up and smiled warmly as Stiles's eyes turned amber...he looked towards me and then Lydia and smiled as he waited for us to sit "Stiles I should expl" I heard Ethan try but he ignored what Ethan said and turned to Lydia and got into conversation with her "Stiles' I said warningly but he turned glaring angrily at me "what...what the hell do you want me to say Derek, I'm sorry Ethan that I'm angry you took my choice from me. that I didn't want the bite...that I was forced into this" he growled and Lydia eeped in shock and I turned to her gently and told her maybe it be best if she came by later and she nodded as Stiles protested and I glared at him and listened to the echo of Lydia's heels as she left "what the hell Derek" he hissed as I turned back to him and saw Ethan standing outside the door I growled in frustration and paced "did you ever fucking think we wanted to save your life" I said, he stood from the bed and glared at me right back "what the hell does it matter, when it's my time it's my time, yeah I didn't want to die but maybe you should have given me free will instead of taking it from me..." he said and then told me he needed time to think.

I left feeling frustrated and turned seeing a even more frustrated Ethan "what do we do" he asked and I sighed looking up to the ceiling...sighing I swallowed thickly and turned to the door "he just needs time" I said and he nodded and followed me downstairs, when we got there Cora was standing there looking frustrated and worried "is he okay" she asked and I sighed saying I wasn't sure when he'd be okay...I heard a crash from upstairs but raised a hand to stop Cora who was ready to rush upstairs "let him vent" I said and turned when Ethan walked past me and out the door...I sighed and asked Cora to call Lydia and Scott and watch Stiles while I went in search of Ethan. when I left I nearly ran into Peter who offered to stay as well and I reluctantly agreed...after leaving the loft I managed to find Ethan three blocks away and still walking "Ethan get in" I said and he kept walking...I sped up and stopped next to him and got out following him "Ethan come on he has a right to be angry...ETHAN!" I finally shouted and he stopped and turned with tears in his eyes "you don't get it do you...has Jennifer ever told you about where me and Aiden come from...that our whole lives we've been made to feel like nothing was good enough and when I finally think I have found a way to save the one I love I feel...I feel" he stopped and slid down the wall and I sighed and slumped next to him.

"you know Stiles is just angry, he'll deal with it and forgive..._maybe" _I said then let the maybe filter through my mind...he would forgive, he had to, without his forgiveness this pack might not survive...sighing I wrapped an arm around him as it started pouring rain and walked him back to the car, we didn't go to the loft but instead decided a better place was more comfort than there...Deaton was a little worried to see us but when he learned what happened he offered to let us hang for a bit til tonight...hopefully this would all blow over...hopefully.

(Stiles POV)

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I managed to stop myself from throwing another lamp...my anger was heavier than it was when I was human. sitting down I heard Cora calling Scott and Lydia and smiled...I was happy to at least have her company. she walked in a few minutes later and smiled, it faltered a bit but then she kept it up and sat next to me "how you feeling" she asked and I shrugged and slumped laying back on the bed and she joined the puppy pile of sorts, it wasn't a pile til Lydia and Scott got here though...sighing I tensed a few minutes later when I heard Lydia speaking to Peter and then heard their foot steps on the stairs...the door opened soon after and she and Scott walked in with Peter in tow...they laid we us and we just laid there until Lydia broke the silence "Stiles are you okay" she asked as Peter looked over at me from his perusing of the book shelf...I met his eyes and then looked down meeting hers and sighed "I am I just..." I sighed again and Scott sighed speaking for me "you feel like your option was taken from you, like you had no control where you wanted to have it and feel like it was taken from you" he said and I nodded swallowing thickly...I wasn't mad at Ethan, not really I just wish...I wish this wasn't what had to be done to save me.

I turned sensing Scott wanted to say more but instead he sighed and laid his head down falling asleep...I saw Lydia wrap her arms around him and snuggle up to Cora who was laying her head on my chest and had her leg wrapped around Lydia's and was holding Scott's hand...I had my leg wrapped around Cora's and was holding Lydia's hand when Peter climbed in behind me and wrapped and arm around me and snuggled into my back and I smiled warmly at the puppy pile we had created...while I was watching them sleep I heard the door open and Allison, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan walked in, Allison laid wrapped around Scott's legs, Issac wrapped around her waist, Aiden around Lydia's Legs, And Ethan I had to coax over and he was currently wrapped around my legs...Derek made his way so he was between me and Ethan and managed to have wrapped himself around my middle and had Ethan wrapped around his legs now...sighing I was about to ask him something when he told me to sleep and I nodded leaving it for later...maybe it would explain the marks on his neck though I already had an Idea where they came from.

I remember feeling lips on my cheeks and own lips before blackness over took me, I could have sworn I heard these exact words from Derek himself "I love you you idiotic adhd prone goofball" and felt a smile grace my lips.

* * *

sorry it's late I've been busy with College so I will try to post as much as I can.


	3. Update

don't worry guys I promise I will finish this story but right now I am finishing a lost boys crossover fic with Teen wolf because I am hooked...plus if you want to read it it's called fighting for what really matters...read it if you want to.


End file.
